Woodie/Cursed
Don't Starve= The Werebeaver is the cursed form of Woodie that manifests If he hits a Tree with an Axe too many times in a short space of time or if it is a full Moon. It does not matter which Axe is used in the process, but it takes approximately 38 swings with Lucy to transform. In this Werebeaver form, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, the Map will be unavailable, and all of the HUD will disappear and be replaced by the Beaverness Meter. The Werebeaver has no inventory and will drop all items upon transformation, including Lucy. Special Power The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees, dig, mine, demolish Structures, and fight Mobs, but otherwise can't interact with objects in any other way. His attack strength is equivalent to the damage of a Tentacle Spike (51) and his strong hide absorbs 80% of incoming damage. The Werebeaver has limited night vision and as such is immune to the Night Monster. The Beaverness Meter has a value of 100 points and will decay at a rate of 2 every 2.5 seconds. Damage taken by the Werebeaver will also substracted by the Beaverness Meter value. To keep the meter up the Werebeaver must consume any of the items listed below. When the Beaverness reaches 0, Woodie will appear in the same spot, at the beginning of the next Day, with 50 Health, 37.5 Hunger and 50 Sanity. Any Mobs aggressive against the Werebeaver will remain in place and also be aggressive towards Woodie, possibly killing him because of the low Health. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC (SW), the Werebeaver cannot swim. Turning into a Werebeaver while Woodie is on a Boat, will result in the boat being destroyed and the Werebeaver to sink. Woodie will then respawn the next day in the closest island with enough materials to build a Log Raft. This also means that the Werebeaver's movement is limited to only the island Woodie transformed. On the other hand, the Werebeaver is completely immune to Poison. Tips * Woodie will transform into a Werebeaver in the Caves and Ruins during the Full Moon cycle. This means that Woodie will likely wake up to complete darkness, unless close to a natural light source. Any Lanterns in a player's inventory (unless stored in a backpack) will turn on and drop to the ground, and will possibly be depleted by the time the transformation wears off. Keeping minerals in a backpack will prevent Rock Lobsters from eating them while Woodie is transformed. * Players are advised to calculate before hand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. ** They can either wait the curse out inside their camp or take advantage of the transformation to chop, dig, or mine for free. * If possible, players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. * It is advised to store all items in containers to reduce the risk of losing them to other mobs after transforming. * It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. * Players can use the Werebeaver transformation to quickly skip days, without the need of Tents or similar objects. * When transformed it's a good idea to dig as many Graves as possible to avoid the Sanity drain that would otherwise ensue. * The Werebeaver can be stunlocked by Fire damage making it very dangerous as the player won't be able to move away easily to avoid the damage or make them an easy target to hostile Mobs. * It is advised to only fight Boss Monsters in Werebeaver form near some Trees to avoid using materials on Weapons and Armor and increase the likelihood of survival thanks to the healing from Logs. * Due to his curse the only way currently to get an Old Bell with Woodie in the Reign of Giants ''DLC, without the Console, is to plant a Fleshy Bulb near Glommer's Statue, let the Eyeplants take Glommer's Flower off the statue and kill the Lureplant before it digests it. * As a Werebeaver, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. * If one isn't interested in using the Werebeaver much, simply allow the meter to run out on the morning of the first full moon. This will skip the second full moon and revert Woodie on the morning after it. * In SW, one easy way to cure a poisoned Woodie is to turn into the Werebeaver, thanks to his poison immunity. |-| Don't Starve Together= The 'Werebeaver' is the cursed form of Woodie that manifests If his Beaverness reaches 25 points or if it is a full Moon. In this Werebeaver form, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, the Map and inventory will be unavailable, and the Hunger meter will disappear and be replaced by the Beaverness Meter. Woodie and the Werebeaver share an inventory, Sanity, and Health, meaning the Werebeaver can go insane and die. While the inventory's shared, the Werebeaver will drop equipped items except Backpacks and can't see or use anything in the inventory. Special Power The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees, dig, mine, demolish Structures, and fight Mobs, but otherwise can't interact with objects in any other way. His attack does 25 damage but his lack of armor leaves him vulnerable. The Werebeaver has limited night vision and as such is immune to the Night Monster. The Beaverness Meter has a value of 100 points and will decay at a rate of 2 every minute. If it reaches 0, the Werebeaver will start to lose health the same way Characters do when starving. To keep the meter up the Werebeaver must consume any of the items listed below. Also every hit to all objects (except Mobs) will restore 1 . If the player fills the Beaverness to 100, Woodie will turn back into a human. ]]The Werebeaver Sanity depletes by 90 every minute, meaning he can go insane very quickly after turning a few times. Dying as the Werebeaver will cause Woodie to drop everything (as usual for all Characters) and turn into a Ghost that resembles the Werebeaver instead of Woodie. If he is resurrected, he'll revive with 25 Beaverness, 50 Health, and 100 Sanity. During a full Moon Woodie will instantly turn into the Werebeaver, but for the duration of the full Moon his Beaverness will drain extremely fast which forces the player to restore it quickly or else the Werebeaver will starve and take damage. After the full Moon is over the Beaverness will stop draining rapidly and everything will return to normal. Tips * Players are advised to calculate before hand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. ** They should be near a forest to raise Beaverness by gnawing at them or have plenty of wood to eat. * If possible, players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. * It is advised to store all items in containers to reduce the risk of losing them to other mobs after transforming. * It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. * The Werebeaver can be stunlocked by Fire damage making it very dangerous as the player won't be able to move away easily to avoid the damage or make them an easy target to hostile Mobs. * As a Werebeaver, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. Trivia * He is one of the only two characters (the other being Wolfgang) able to transform his physical form, due to his curse. No explanation is given for this event. * It appears that the Werebeaver has the same hunchback model as the Pigs, Merms and the Bunnymen. * The Werebeaver's night vision is actually light emitted by the Werebeaver's model. This can be noted by the fact that friendly Pigs will not panic near it when in the dark. * When struck by Lightning in the ''Reign of Giants DLC, Woodie, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in his hair. In addition to this, his beard seems to be part of his skull, and the lightning's light has a more reddish hue. The Werebeaver on the other hand just does the "hurt" animation without showing any x-ray of his body. * In DST, Wickerbottom refers to Woodie's curse as Castorthropy which is a combination of the genus name for beaver (Castor) and part of the term for the Werewolf curse, lycanthropy. She also uses the word Castorthrope for his cursed form in a similar manner to lycanthrope (Werewolf). Bugs * As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log Meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return; it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts to normal after the player saves and exits then returns again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity). * If Woodie dies in Werebeaver form, when the next moon phase is a full moon he will appear as Woodie, but the screen will show the Werebeaver HUD. Reloading the world should fix this. * When a full moon occurs, when Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. * When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game will result in Woodie still being in Werebeaver form, but the game acts as if Woodie had 50 sanity. * As a Werebeaver, if the Log Meter hits 0 and he gnaws an item that replenishes it at the same time (possibly causing the Werebeavers death sound effect to activate and sometimes the music to stop), he will be unable to faint and revert. This will end if the player either reloads, which will return Woodie to normal with all stats full, or if the meter is refilled and then once again returned to 0 (he will only revert normally if the meter is refilled all the way to 100). * If the player saves at the same time Woodie faints, upon reloading Woodie's stats will be full. * Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. * Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt. * If one exits and then re-enters the game during dusk as a Werebeaver, Woodie will still give his dusk announcement, even though he's transformed. * In Shipwrecked, transforming into the Werebeaver while on a boat and a touch stone active may respawn Woodie at the touchstone, but he won't be visible and can't move. The only way to fix this is to force close the game. Gallery Sounds de:Woodie ru:Вуди pl:Woodie Category:Missing multi-quotes Category:Character Images